Soul Repository
The Soul Repository is found at the very centre of the world and appears as a large red mass. Details thumb|right|The Soul Respository (as indicated by the player's mouse cursor), here you can see the steady streams to and from Darwainia's artificial "Sun" and soul collective. You can also see the world beyond Darwinia (the internet), which remains a mystery to the Darwinians The Soul Repository acts as an artificial sun and brings light to the world of Darwinia. There is no night or day circle within the world, there are only areas of great brightness and darkness. The closer an area is to the Soul Repository, the more lit up it is and likewise the furthest layers are dimly lit, if lit at all. The reality this is no sun; it is a large collection of Darwinian, and later Multiwinian, souls that have died. All souls gather here and are sent on to the Soul Receiver. From here they are sent to the Biosphere and other locations where Incubators can be found so the Darwinians/Multiwinians can be reborn. According to Dr. Sepulveda, the order of the soul released is a slow process and is based on how successful the soul was in its previous life, ergo the most successful Darinwinians produce souls that are put to the front of the rebirth queue. Likewise those who are unsuccessful will be put to the back of the queue, waiting for an untold amount of time before they can be reborn, most likely to give time to study why they were unsuccessful. The process of placing the most successful Darwinians at front of the queue likely encourages them to be productive within their lifespans, so they can be reborn sooner. If one examines the top of the Soul Repository, a link can be seen from it into the unknown world beyond Darwinia, most likely to Dr. Sepulveda's own access point into the world. After all, Souls are Darwinian metadata, making the Soul Repository like a catalogue of Darwinian history and progress. Due to this, this is one of the most important parts of the life cycles of all Darwinians, and thereafter the Multiwinians, as well as many other lifeforms within their world. This is the only area of Darwinia the Virus could not interact with, though it could interact with all other aspects of the Darwinian lifecycle. The only damage the Virus did that permanent in the process is the creation of Ghosts, lost Darwinians whose souls were destroyed by Soul Destroyers. Their souls have forever been removed from the process of rebirth as a consequences and will never return to the Repository. It sits directly above The Eye of the World and is the only entity that blocks the inhabitants of the world from seeing beyond their skies. Due to being unable to be interacted with, the Soul Repository is possibly the only area of Darwinia not impacted by the Endless War taking place during Multiwinia. For the most part the cycle of life for the Multiwinians carries on regardless of who wins what battle. The only difference is the Multiwinians have shorter lifespans and are born to die almost straight away because of the Tribes constant fighting. Trivia *"Repository" means "a place where things are stored". In computing it refers to the location of metadata, that is data that houses information on other data. This refers to both how the souls of all Darwinians are stored here until rebirth, but how each soul is a history of the Darwinians. Each soul contains the data of every single cycle it has experienced, meaning all Darwinians can trace their souls history and the progress of all experiences of the Darwinian that it housed before them. Therefore the souls are the Darwinians metadata and the Soul Repository is where the metadata of their species is stored. *Though the Darwinians are based on theories related to evolution, this particular aspect of their design is based on reincarnation, a strictly philosophical/religious belief. However, all other religious references in Darwinian are mostly Christian; reincarnation is more commonly associated with Hinduism.